


In Another World

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Black eagles route but Byleth is in love with Dimitri, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Byleth could only stare, heartbroken and heartless, as Dimitri slowly made his way towards Edelgard, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Eventually, like a coward, Byleth looked away and desperately wished to forget a five year old kiss.Edelgard lifted her axe up.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In Another World

Byleth could only stare, heartbroken and heartless, as Dimitri slowly made his way towards Edelgard, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Clutching his side, walking with the help of his lance, he was but a ghost of the bright boy he used to be. Reaching her, he fell down on his knees, full of rage and hope, so close to his goal but unable to give the final blow. Like a coward, Byleth looked away and desperately wished to forget a five year old kiss.

Edelgard lifted her axe up. 

Love was a scary word, but Byleth couldn’t think of any other one. Love, yes, and the most cruel of them all: The beginning of something, something that now could never be. 

He wished he had written a letter, wished he had done things differently, wished he didn’t have to choose between love and his ideals. 

“I feel nostalgic for something that hasn't ended yet. Is that weird?” He remembered Dimitri asking, five years ago, when they were sitting on that rooftop, staring at the sunset. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure. I feel like everything is going to change soon. Of course, change is the only consistency … but I’ve never gotten quite accustomed to it. I’ve always… feared it.” Byleth remembered the softness of his voice, the sun reflected on his warm skin, his shy smile, his smell: steel and cotton candy. His hand inching closer to his.

“I hope you’ll always stay by my side, Professor.” The love in his eyes. And finally, his lips against his. 

Byleth’s heart jumped violently in his chest and he immediately ran to him, only to watch his outstretched hand cover the atrocity of his lover’s murder. Byleth fell down in his precipitation. When he looked up, he saw a bloody axe and above it the tears of the Empress.

Nausea took over him and he rewound.

He found himself back on his feet a second later, Edelgard’s axe up and Dimitri’s head still on. “Stop!” He ran. 

He was briefly reminded of the first day he met Dimitri and Edelgard. The day he had died for the first time. The pain he had felt back then as a sword cut him in half was nothing compared to the pain of having to face Edelgard’s horrified eyes as she killed him. 

Did a world where he could protect them all existed ? 

He rewound. This time he grabbed his sword.

“Professor ?” Edelgard frowned as their weapons clashed. She slowly lowered hers down. Byleth let go of his and turned around to face Dimitri. 

“I don’t want your pity.” Dimitri’s voice came out as a tired whisper, his eyes on the ground. Byleth kneeled down and reached for him with trembling hands, wanting to grab his face, tell him he wasn’t alone. But it would just be cruel. Byleth’s hands fell down at his sides. They stayed like that a minute.

“Professor.” Edelgard sounded exhausted as well. Of course, she’d rather have it over with. Dimitri was her brother after all. 

Byleth grabbed his sword again.

“In another world.” Dimitri whispered. Tears finally went down Byleth’s cheeks. “I love you, in another world.” 

Byleth cried out as he impaled the King on his sword, holding him in his arms.

This time Edelgard didn’t cry and at least that soothed Byleth’s troubled mind, if only a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself very sad


End file.
